


Silence

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Body Horror, Gen, Ink inky inkington, Poisoning, Sammy gon die, Vomiting (sort of), unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Susie didn’t come to work that day.





	1. Silent Screams

_27th October 1937_

Sammy tapped his pencil against the table as the sounds of the blasted machine rung through his skull. A constant pumping and creaking. How much he wanted to get up and destroy it. He picked up a bottle and took a drink. Putting it down, he scanned his song once more. The notes seemed to jump and skip across the page, not allowing him to focus. It was a dance of chords and minors and majors, constantly moving and hopping. A headache throbbed in his head. He massaged his temples and let out a heavy sigh. His heavy head sank to the table.   _Come on, think think think! The deadlines fast approaching and you haven’t even written the lyrics yet! Maybe if I put A major there, followed by D, and then two C’s._ His pen tore through the page and he hurled it in the bin. He snatched another sheet of paper, writing down the notes as fast as he could. His eyes screamed for him to close them and rest but he couldn’t. Yet again something went wrong. And again. And again. And again.....He heard a door open and slowly looked over his shoulder. _I swear to god if Wally is here to switch on the blasted pump._ But there was no Wally. Joey Drew strolled over and examined his desk. When he stopped by his side he said.

“My word Sammy, how long has it been since you changed your shirt?”, He brushed a bit of dandruff off it, “It’s absolutely filthy!”

”I’ll change it when I want to.”, Sammy snapped before turning away.

”My my Sammy, I just wanted to have a chat about recent events.”, Joey started to walk around the room,” There have been rumours about your position as a musician.”

Sammy rolled his eyes and continued attempts to write. Joey continued to talk in the background, unaware of his ignorance. 

”You have me concerned Sammy. A bottle of alcohol on your desk, even though it’s strictly stated that you should not drink on the job, interrupting recordings to cry in your sanctuary, and you have been even more snappy and disrespectful recently.”, Sammy gripped his pencil tighter as Joey placed a hand on his shoulder, “All I want to know is what’s causing this behaviour of yours.”

A billion questions and accusations swarmed around Sammy’s mind. His headache worsened and he gripped his pencil tighter, tighter, tighter. There was a loud snap and Joey recoiled as a pencil flew in his direction. Sammy had seized up in his chair like a statue. Calmly, he lay the pencil remains down and stood up. He faced Joey with a blank expression, yet eyes filled with rage.

”Where is Susie?”, Sammy asked.

Joey looked at him like he hadn’t heard. Sammy growled the question once more.

”Where is _Susie?_ ”

”Didn’t you hear? She resigned just the other day.”

”I know Susie. I know her better than any other person at this studio and I know that she would not leave until she got Alice back!”, Sammy started to walk towards Joey, making him back away, “I know Jack would tell the band if he was going to resign and more importantly that he would return home. I know Norman would stay here as long as Allison just to make sure she made it out unscathed.”, Joey was pressed against a wall by now, Sammy staring him in the eye’s, “So tell me Joey. Where is Susie?”

Joey dropped his facade and scowled, shoving him off. As Sammy regained his balance he said, his voice cold and bitter.

“See me after work Lawrence. By the machine.”, He turned to leave, “Don’t be late.”

And the door closed. There was a minute of silence as Sammy silently processed what just happened. He kicked over his chair with a cry of frustration. There was another knock on the door.

”Hey Sammy I need to turn on the pump.”, Wally narrowly avoided a flying inkwell, “Geez, you could just say no!”

And the door closed one final time, leaving Sammy alone. He picked up he’s music sheet before scrunching it up and hurling it in the bin. _I won’t be needing that._ And he started to pack up his stuff.

* * *

During lunch break, the band always went to the pool room to play a game. It was usually Harrison vs whichever unfortunate soul he decided to pick on. Today it was Rouge, who let out a cry of dismay upon yet another score from Harrison. There were a few laughs and whispers as people placed their bets and Rouge readied his move. All heads turned upon the door opening. Sammy walked into the room with tired eyes and an empty face. He gestured for them to sit down. All except Alex did, who stood in the corners shadows.

”I will be resigning today.”, Sammy told them, his voice quiet.

This earned a few whispers and exclamations from the room but they went silent upon him raising a hand.

“And if you have common sense you will too. But, before I can, Joey has asked me to see him by the Ink Machine after work.”

”All the people who went there dissapeared Mr Lawrence.”, Saffron said in a concerned tone.

”Exactly. So, I want you to follow me, keep an eye out.”, The band looked at each other, “If anything goes wrong, tell someone IMMEDIATELY. That’s my final command as head of the music department.”

”But he’s dangerous!!”, Elsa cried, Eric trying to calm her down, “He’ll kill you!!!!!!”

”Killings going a bit far.”, Alex muttered before turning to Sammy, “But I will NOT spy for you. Unlike the rest of you, I have dignity!”

This earned an offended gasp from Harrison and a scowl from Sammy. Alex crossed his arms and glared back.

”Look, Alex, I know you have some sort of vanity complex but that does not mean you can abandon all the other band members.”

”Oh but I can.”, Alex responded, “And I refuse to be involved with conspiracies and foolish paranoia that could get me fired!”

And with that he shoved past Sammy and left. The rest of the band eventually went back to playing pool and discussing what would happen that night. Sammy watched for a bit and left, a bit more comforted by the idea of having someone to watch over him. After a few more minutes Harrison had won, allowing Chris to step in as a challenger. They played for a few more minutes, Chris winning making Harrison more and more infuriated. Eventually, he snatched Saffron’s coffee and hurled it at a wall, staining it and spreading out shards of mug. Robin sighed and left to get Wally but came back with no Wally looking rather pale.

”What?”, Chris asked as he scored one more to Harrison’s dismay.

”Well, Mr Drew asked us to work late today.”

The entire room fell into a deathly silence. The only sound was the distant noises of Wally throwing a temper tantrum over pipes outside. 

“So,”, All eyes turned to Eric, “Should we start working?”

* * *

 Sammy checked the time on his watch as he loitered outside the machines room. He tapped his foot and looked around for any sign of other humans. It had been 3 minutes and the band still hadn’t arrived. _Where on Earth are they?_ He hadn’t seen them since lunch and was starting to ger worried. _Maybe their already inside._ He scanned the area once more before entering the room on his false hope. It was immediately crushed. But it was too late to turn back. Joey looked over at him.

”Lawrence, you’re late.”

”I am aware of that.”, Sammy snapped before looking up at the machine, “So what do you want to tell me?”

Joey smiled and walked over to a nearby box. Perched on top of it were two mugs of coffee. He handed one to suspicious Sammy and had the other to himself. He took a long sip which gave Sammy time to examine it. Hevstared at the liquid as it swirled around in his mug. Something about it felt off.

”It’s black coffee.”, Joey said, noticing Sammy staring, “It’s a bit exotic but it’s coffee nonetheless.”

Sammy raised an eyebrow before taking a tiny sip. He tried his best to stop his face from contorting in disgust. Joey ignored this and looked at the machine.

”Do you know what it takes to bring a company to fame and fortune?”, Sammy shook his head and gagged upon another sip, “Hard work, dedication and sacrifice.”

Sammy nodded and drank some more of the coffee, not wanting to insult Joey at this time of day. His throat burned and his stomach churned. Joey glanced at him but Sammy out on a weak smile. He smiled back and continued his rant.

”Hard work may mean spending hours fixing a single pipe, making an animation or writing a piece of music. But in the end, there is always a reward, a satisfaction upon finishing.”

Sammy didn’t quite know why but he felt a bit numb and shaky. He was also having a bit of difficulty breathing and cleared his throat. Joey gestured around him.

”Dedication May take years but eventually it’ll make all your dreams come true. I made all of this through dedication, despite all the criticism and hate others gave me.”, Joey drank some more of the coffee, “And here I stand with a talented individual. You. Or at least, you could be truly talented.”

A light headed Sammy looked at Joey in confusion.

”What do you mean?”

”I mean you lack dedication. If one thing goes wrong you’re suddenly snapping at everyone around you. That is not a way to make dreams come true. And that attitude is not welcome in my company.”

Sammy felt like he was about to faint. _What is in this stuff?_ Joey looked over at him as he gagged and struggled with a pain that was building inside him.

”My my Sammy, “, He said with a smirk, “You look very pale. Are you sure you’re all right?”

”I think there was something in that coffee that didn’t not disagree with me.”, He let out a gasp of pain.

”You know, you’ve never been very observant Sammy.”, Joey watched as Sammy let the mug fall to the ground as he clapped a hand over his mouth, “You should be a lot more careful what you put inside of yourself.”

Sammy broke into a coughing fit, clutching his stomach as his entire body shook. Unimaginable pain burned in his lungs and throat and stomach, like they were being torn to pieces. He removed his hand from his mouth only to stare in horror through swimming vision. It was ink. He was coughing up ink. Another coughing fit racked his body and his legs went numb. He fell to his knees as more coughs racked his body, desperate to get the ink out. Ink filled his throat and it was getting harder and harder to breath by the second. The numbness had spread throughout his entire body and yet it still screamed. The coughing had devolved into practically vomiting up ink, staining the ground as Joey only watched from afar. His vision grew darker and darker as his eyes were consumed by the pain. Ink spilled out from his mouth as he made desperate attempts to breathe. He screamed, Ink droplets spraying everywhere as Joey’s cruel laughter filled his ears. Pain stabbed at his insides, more and more ink filling up his throat until his throat was completely flooded. It started to leak from his nose and ears, he began to cry it. His skin was stained with ink as parts of him fell off and splashed on the floor. He collapsed entirely as his nervous system began to shut down and the last of ink dripped from his mouth. His heart slowed. _More quickly please._ He silently begged his body. _Please let it end._ Slowly but surely his heart ceased to beat.

Until.

There was.

**Nothing.**

Joey stared at the miserable clump on the ground before walking over. He picked up the dungarees and shoes and threw them into the machine. He grabbed the ruined shirt and held it far away, filled with disgust.  _No creation of mine will be seen wearing this._ He took it away and chucked it into a bin. Making his way through the studio he eventually came across a locked door. He took out a key and turned it in the lock. It opened, multiple terrified eyes turning to look at him. He smiled at the tied up members of the band.

”So, which one of you is first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sammy would never leave.


	2. Crescendo Of Rumours

Jasmine didn’t care much for the going’s ons of the studio. As long as she got money in her pocket at the end of the day, she was fine. Whenever someone resigned, she would just shrug her shoulders and say ‘Well, they resigned’. The only time that caught her interest was the dissapearence of the band and Sammy Lawrence. Mr Drew said replacements would come. The only two left were Alex, who refused to give any comments, and Eric, who had a rather interesting story. He told everyone that Sammy had come to them at lunch break. He asked if they could watch out for him at the time of the meeting. All except Alex agreeded to. They’d started work early so that they didn’t have to work late. Eric realised he’d left his wallet back in the pool room and went back to get it. It took about 6 minutes, and when he went back, none of them were there. He searched high and low but he couldn’t find them. He chickened out of watching out for Sammy and now feared that he was going to die. Most said ‘That’s ridiculous’, only a few R&D members paying any mind to them. About a day after Eric spread rumours, he had also resigned. Many became paranoid after that, avoiding the music department. Rumours spread like the plague, and no one could tell what was true or not.

“I saw Wally cleaning up blood near the organ”, An animator shrieked.

”I heard screams when I came in early.”, Exclaimed an R&D worker.

”I found Sammy’s filthy inky shirt in the trash.”, Jasmine said, silencing all others.

Jasmine resigned a day later, and any trace of the shirt had vanished with her. R&D workers said they heard loud moans coming from the forbidden room, inhuman screams, a woman’s shouts. But they never did anything. It was understandable. Everyone was terrified. Nobody knew where to turn, nobody knew what action could make them dissapear, nobody knew what was happening in the hell they called a studio. It seemed things were at their worst.

They were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> And Sammy would never leave.


End file.
